Legion of Chaos
by Havoc Chaos
Summary: I know there are lots of Chaos story around, but they're all about Percy, this story is about Jason, who was cheated on by Piper, no Reyna. Please give it a try, PLZ, and also check out my other stories. Inspired by Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I just _can't_ believe she would cheat on me for my half brother, stupid Piper.

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up and to find my half-brother, Alan Tric, gone. He's a year younger than me, with the biggest ego in the Zeus/ Jupiter cabin, in Poseidon/ Neptune cabin, its Alex Quarius._

_I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower, slipped into a Red Camp Demigod shirt with black jeans, strapped Gladius between my belt and jean._

_As I was walking towards Zeus/ Jupiter fist, I heard some moans, and a voice that is audible for me to hear "Piper, you're the best girl I've ever make-out with." A boy said. Piper, she wouldn't would she, I was about to charge into the bush, but I decided to stay put, and listen who _she_ was doing it with "Alan Tric, I _really_ love you, if we have children, they will be handsome and beautiful, but strong, and can control lightening and wind." Piper replied. _

_That's it, she's done it._

_I climbed up the hill and started to hack the woven tent, that's made out of leafs (A/N: Like the one Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke used to stay in) I found a naked Piper, and a naked Alan. I focused lightening at the tip of my hand before shooting Alan with it. It hit him in the chest, sending him ten meters away. I slapped Piper on the cheek with the side of Gladius, leaving a huge thick red outline of the blade. _

_**Flashback ends**_

I'm leaving now.

I packed up everything, not leaving a trace; I wiped everything I touched with a handkerchief, in case they tried to look for me.

I have at least 5000 drachmas, some ambrosia squares and nector, a pair of shirt, and a set of roman armor, I have gladius in my hand while I was sleeping, in case Alan tried to make any attempt to kill me. I then slept early that night.

I woke up at three in the morning, and then silently sneaked outside, I saw Percy, doing the same thing, and Nico too.

"What are you doing, Percy?" I asked. "Running away, you?" he asked. "Same." I replied. "Nico?" I turned to him and asked "I leaving, because Percy is." He replied sadly. "Why are you leaving?" I asked Percy. "Alex and Annabeth." He replied with a slight anger in it. "Piper and Alan." I replied, we stood there for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence "If we're travelling, it would be better if we do it together." I said. They nodded in agreement and we started to leave the border.

After about an hour, we were met by some monsters, about sixty of them. I started to hack through them, like they're toys. Percy and Nico were doing the same thing.

We were tired after the battle, but a Hydra _really_ had to follow us. I channeled lightning in the tip of my fingers and then developing it into a blade, I then cut all the hydra's head in a single chop, Percy, knowing what I was thinking, froze it, giving Nico enough time to drain it's life force.

Then we lay down on the paved road, "I've reached my limit, it's time for Pluto to do its job" I said aloud, audible to Percy and Nico. "You're right, Jason." Percy replied coughing. "Let's just pray we go to Eysluim." Nico said.

A sudden black light flashed, and a tall woman, in black armor walked to us.

"I'm Chaos, in Roman, and Khaos in Greek." she said. "_The_ Chaos?" Percy asked. "Who?" Nico asked, which sound more like squealing, since we're at the brink of death. "Annabeth told me about her, the creator of the universe." Percy said, with anger in 'Annabeth'. "Right, young man, your _girlfriend_ informed you quite well." Chaos said, Percy growled. "Anyways why are you here?" I asked.

"I want you to be the first to join my legion."

**So… What do you think, good, or bad?**

**Review limit: 1-5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry if it's too long, but I can you check out my other stories?**

_~I want you to be the first to join my legion~_

**Chapter 2**

_**1000000000 years later**_

I drew an arrow out of its quiver and positioned it between my fingers, with precise aiming, I released it. It skewered Vrnmyr's heart, and with a loud 'thump' it fell to its knees then to a prostrate position.

If you're wondering why I killed Vrnmyr, it's because he's one of the three secret rebellion general that is planning topple Chaos's throne. He came from planet Xenon, like the Xenians, he has three eyes, four hands with three fingers one each.

I leaped down the sky scrapper and walked toward Vrnmyr. I retrived a small lightning bolt made out of iron from my hidden pouch under my cape, and drop it into the hole I made with the arrow.

"Aquaz, my target is neutralized, how about you?" I asked through the wrist communicator. "Copy that, Voltax, Ryz is sure a good runner, but I managed to take him out." Aquaz replied. "Stealthox, what's your status?" I clicked another button and asked. "Lyxon lure me into an ambush, about five hundred elite Xenon warriors, with a Grox as the leader. If you're not too busy, I'll like some support here." He said with a slight of panic in his voice. My eyes widen, a Grox is the most brutal creature in the entire Chaos (Chaos is everything), it would take the big three, Ares, and Apollo to kill him. "Do you copy that, Aquaz?" I asked switching the communicator, after a dead five seconds. "Affirmitive, let's go." He replied before turning his communicator off.

I saw about a hundred fallen warriors, and Stealthox fighting the rest. Aquaz had positioned himself on a building before leaping down to meet me.

"Aquaz, you go in with Stealthox, and try to distract them. In the meantime, I'll take out the ones that are at the back." I ordered. Aquaz took out his ice trident, Glaciex, and somersaulted into the middle. I stood behind a crate and started to shoot the Xenon elites. I took out about a hundred and fifty of them before I caught their attentions. I clicked the bow button on the communicator, and with a golden flash, the bow and arrows disappeared. I charged into the battle with my battle claws which look like gloves but made out of Chaotic Titanium, with extremely sharp points in the finger tips that could poke through your skin without any efforts, okay back to the battle, and the claw doesn't look anything like Wolverine's.

I slashed five of them and kicked another in the chest; he stumbled backwards, forcing the others behind him to fall. I leaped up and then started to fire beams of lasers down at the enemies, the laser created holes in the place it landed, killing the victim. About a hundred died of that. The rest were killed by Stealthox's shadow melting and Aquaz's barrage of ice missiles.

I then turned to face the Grox, like the others, he has two golden eyes without any pupils. His body was red and black. He has claws on his hand (this is like Wolverine's), a tail with spikes, but what he has that others doesn't is the radiating energy that comes out from his chest where a miniature star was stuck on.

"Don't kill him, he might be useful, and Chaos might like it better if we bring him alive." I ordered. Aquaz and Stealthox nodded.

Aquaz frozed him with ice, I started to bind him with thick strings of Titanium. Stealthox was creating a shadow hole on the place Grox was standing on. After a few minutes, Grox disappeared into the shadow hole which was sucked by Stealthox's sword, Dark Void.

We then flashed to our space fighter, which is hidden inside a meteoride, we created.

After a few hours of traveling, we reached Quasar, the biggest star in the whole Chaos, it's a city and an army base, and I know, pretty big, right? The star sends out radio waves, and takes radio waves, so it's the perfect base.

I clicked a button, and the heat and flames created a tunnel for our fighter to enter to reach the city. We flashed ourselves to Chaos's palace, where she's waiting to comment and assign us on our missions. I gave Grox to two Delta warriors.

"Empress Chaos." I said, kneeling at her throne, Aquaz and Stealthox followed the same example. "Rise, demigods." She said. I knew something is wrong, she rarely calls us demigods unless something bad, really bad is going to happen. "What is it?" I asked lifting my head up, looking at her in the eyes. "I have a mission and you're not going to like it." She said. "Whatever it is, we can take it, for we are Chaos's ultimate weapon, and assassin." Aquaz said. "It seems that I've trained you well." She said.

"You're going to Earth, and assist the Olympians, who are trying to stop the rebellion of the Protogenoi, Titans, and Giants, if the Olympians are defeated, they'll be forced to join them, and a huge war will come." Chaos said.

**So… What do you think?**

**Review limit: 1-5 reviews**

**Havoc Chaos over and out.**


End file.
